fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:19, January 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: From Cat #unknown Oh, great! Thank you, Per-chan, gonna make a use of one of your MAA :P [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 15:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I still remember it and yes, I would appreciate it you do. ;3AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 15:29, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again, Miss Perchan. Someday I too will repaid this favor if there is anything I'm actually capable in doing. ;3AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 16:33, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Never knew :P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 17:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Question, can she still be ageless? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 17:24, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I never knew symbiotes could age. I thought that they were beings that had always existed and just needed a host to survive. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 17:29, January 25, 2015 (UTC) eh sorry Knightwalker591 (talk) 18:40, January 25, 2015 (UTC) KK but one last thing, could you look over my new verison of Regno Rosa to double check if it gets a stamp of approval? Also i'll send you the link next time >.< Ward Magic is up! Ward_Magic . Enjoy Chrono Nexus (talk) 19:37, January 25, 2015 (UTC) F N A : ...... Magics :P Per, I've got so many shitty idea about god-damned magic lately and I don't why. Anyway, this is the "magic" that I talked about : Gold Dragon Slayer Magic, firstly, there IS an article about Gold being an element, check this out; Gold-Make, so.. this one seems legit, no? And... another one, not a REAL magic, but about Destruction Magic, I just wanted your permission to create my own spells of it, can I? :) . By the way, Thank-You F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 10:18, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay, let's go to permission part, AGAIN. Ahem, ahem.... Lady Persona, may I change Iron Dragon Slayer Magic into Iron Demon Slayer Magic? Dragon Slayer is too boring now, they even outshine the other slayers' potential. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 10:41, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Heyo Per, can you think of a name for a bowsword please? [[User:Yuurei Dark|'The Eleventh Doctor']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Geronimo!']]) 12:58, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Lol, pew pew bow? :P. Come on, gimme the best name you can think of! Though I admit Pew Pew bow sounds very attractive. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'The Eleventh Doctor']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Geronimo!']]) 13:33, January 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Immortals I'll be honest, I don't recall outright banning all forms of immortality, but I agree with your plan. But I don't think they should be limited by some 400 years rule, they can make the character 1,500 years old and I wouldn't care -- though I agree that the old as time bullshit shouldn't allowed, but I don't mind a character being two or three thousand years old. However, the only form of immortality that should exist is that of age and health. So, the person is effectively immortal in body and ageless, but can still be killed. Zeref is leaning towards being immortal in that he has transcended death, and that cannot be allowed by any means. With that said, I support your idea, just don't limit it to starting from 400 years ago. Also, I think it should be allowed in RPs, it doesn't give an advantage since the person can still be killed in the end. Also, sorry for the late reply. 15:11:04 Mon One last thing, I need your help describing this, this Don't mind the last design, I've tried describing it but I just fail. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'The Eleventh Doctor']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Geronimo!']]) 17:31, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 19:58, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Well i did try to place have it uniquely diffreant then the other countries in this time, granted i may of went alittle a stray with this a bit. But i thought it'd be a nice change of pase instead but still if i recall in this time period... Seven is the north-western area... however i think i will add more magic content later on to balance it out but rest assure i'm not going full mecha style... mere just minor exosuits powered by magic means right now ^^ Hey By the way, would you like to make a collaboration article between you and me? :P [[User:Yuurei Dark|'The Eleventh Doctor']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Geronimo!']]) 22:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Yay! And I uploaded it, Here you go[[User:Yuurei Dark|'The Eleventh Doctor']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Geronimo!']]) 01:03, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Take Over Magic? I'm sorry if there appearaed to be a section about Seras and take over magic, it published without me trying to. Anywho, I was hoping for the interest of simplicity and a way to avoid using her crystal magic at times in smaller situations, if I could take out the telekinesis and telepathy and replace it with a simple Animal Soul: Leopard take over magic mainly for speed boosting, kitty claws, agility, etc, whenever going up against opponents in which Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic would be too powerful possibly or spend too much eternano. MaddiKitten 1/26/2015 8:21 PM 'EST Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic So I came up with a character that uses a new form of Dragon Slayer Magic and knowing I have to ask you about if I was allowed I thought I would go do that. It's called Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic. The way it works is that the user is able to use highly reactive particles i.e francium to create powerful explosions. Due to the explosions not creating fire (usually) they can't be eaten by a fire elemental slayer under normal means, but another slayer could eat them to activate a Duel Element Dragon Mode. They're also able to eat any explosion no mater the element to regain strength, but he's limited to the seconds after the explosion first occurs before the explosion becomes another element, like fire. The character I came up with to use it is named Luke Gandor, a former Dark Mage gone legit. He now tries to seclude himself from most people so they don't try to use him for his destructive power. He is a First Generation Dragon Slayer and was trained by the Destruction Dragon Gandorra. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:11, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Black Dwarf StarBlack Dwarf Star (talk) 04:11, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Your explanation actually seems more plausible. Does that mean I'm allowed to do that? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:31, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Black Dwarf StarBlack Dwarf Star (talk) 04:31, January 27, 2015 (UTC) And I'm just gonna assume a Francium Dragon Slayer is off the table Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Black Dwarf StarBlack Dwarf Star (talk) 04:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Well now that he's going to be a Fire Dragon Slayer, can he have a Duel Element Mode incorporating the element of earth making a Fire Earth Dragon Mode, which he'd call Meteor Dragon Mode for short. Also despite actually being Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, is it ok if the character still calls out "Destruction Dragon's..." before using an attack. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 11:11, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Black Dwarf Star Thank you. Black Dwarf Star (talk)Black Dwarf Star God Slayer Magic Remix This idea originally came about as I was writing Nero Fenrirs's background. Obviously he's a Dragon Slayer but I wasnt sure how old he was going to be. The idea of him having a foster dragon parent seemed.... ludicrous given his personality, so I went further back until the Age of the Dragons. Before the civil war really. This brought out as I had to establish the history of the weapon he wields --- Longinus. Specifically the man behind the spear. I researched the mythical weapon and came across a curious legend. The legend of the Immortal Centurion Gaius Cassuis Longinus. Deciding that it suited my purposes I envisioned how I could incorporate this into Fairy Tail and came up with an interesting idea, one specifically regarding God Slayers. Hiro has provided us little information about God Slayers, other than they like Dragon Slayers consume their element to kill "Gods". I found this disturbingly lacking. At first I considered the very notion of how or even why they exist and concluded that much like Dragon Slayers, God Slayers arose out of necessity. As we know from our own mythology, the gods can be capricious, petty, vicious, and prone to wiping out entire groups of people for even the smallest slight. In this I further postulated that if such beings existed it had to be in a time prior to the Age of Dragons, one which I called the Age of the Gods. In this era Gods, or powerful spirits roamed among mortals, possessing great power and ability. Much like the Dragon Civil War, the Gods bickered and fought each other by throwing their servants and faithful against their enemies. In mythology it was not uncommon for Gods to bless weapons or impart a portion of their power into relics, and give them to their most faithful to hunt down and kill their rivals. This provides the basis for how God Slayer is able to work. A relic of some kind, a weapon, armor, or any kind of artifact is a reliquary for that divine power. More than that, it was a symbol of their power, the faith that people had in them. I wont get into a long explanation about the nature of gods but to summarize it, faith in of itself is a power that gods draw upon. It may give them form, it may be the basis for their overall strength and their portfolio (ie a god of war or a god of the sun or moon, etc). Other times like the God Slayer magic we've seen it was a form of magic provided that would slay their enemies empowered by them. Essentially God Slayer Magic is something that has been touched by the divine and given power by it. Gaius was a human soldier in the service of a god of war. On this gods behalf he waged countless battles against his patrons rivals, slaughtering their worshippers, sacking their lands and destroying their holy temples. But Gaius was not a murderer, he was not a cold-blooded killer like his brethren. He believed in justice, he believed in fighting for an ideal, and grew disillusioned with the wars he was fighting in. He spoke out against his god, questioning the purpose of these wars. For his hubris he was commanded and subsequently controlled by his god to slay his family as punishment. And that is when the depths of his crimes against his god came into light. His change of heart was indeed brought about by his family but more importantly his god discovered something even more heinous. Gaius had not only married an enemy, but a goddess whom he was rivaled against. A mere mortal betraying his master by bedding with the enemy is one thing. But sleeping with the goddess with whom he warred against? That was the height of his treachery. So under the control of his god, he slayed his children, aware of everything his body performed, caged behind his eyes watching as his hands guided by his god destroyed everything he loved. Whereas his wife was imprisoned and tortured, as was he. For a time he remained in torment but grief gave way to vengeance, and through providence, luck and sheer determination was eventually able to break free and sought to do the same for his wife. But when he found her, she was broken, clinging onto life only by deign of her divinity. Cursing his god, he lamented the horrors he committed, the lives he had slain and sacrifices he had made, and that all of it would be for naught. His wife however provided a way to obtain justice for all that happened, but it would require the greatest sacrifice from both of them. If he took his spear and pierced her with it, she could transfer what was left of her divinity to empower it as a God-Killing Relic. Doing so required not only her death but an oath from him. He would need to embody an ideal, a concept by which the divinity could be defined by, and like her he would never know the comfort of death, he would be cursed to forever embody that oath. She would die as a mortal and be reunited with their children, but he would not. His sacrifice would be that he could never again meet them in the afterlife. That was the sacrifice he made to become the Immortal Centurion. With his god-killing weapon he then left and rallied the people and began a crusade against the gods. One by one they were either slain, banished or driven into obscurity. Thus the Age of the Gods came to an end, but in their place Dragons arose, and the Age of Dragons began. I know this was a bit long-winded as it is a backstory for a character, but I felt it was necessary to illustrate how and why this kind of god slayer magic worked. His weapon would provide him a variety of powers, not unlike requip or sword magic, but he could with it slay a god. Anyways, thoughts? --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 04:22, January 27, 2015 (UTC) : Hmm, no. In the case of fairy tail I dont know what constitutes a "God" but as far as I can tell they are indeed extremely powerful magical beings. The divinity that demarks them as "gods" is what I would refer to as the essence that defines them. In this case I would call it... faith, if you were to assign a power to it. Gods often had temples and these shrines were considered the stronghold of their power and influence, a testament to their holiness and divinity. Worship and the collective belief may have spontaneously given birth to such entities, who knows? Trying to determine an evolutionary beginning for gods is... heh! Yeah right. The main point I was trying to make was that God Slayers need not be bound to an element. The nature of gods is a bit more flexible, but still it requires something physical. In this case I changed it from an element and instead made it specific to an item. And yes it is indeed tragic. Having power, especially one that is able to slay a god always comes at a price. Gaius will never know peace, for as long conflict exists, he will be there to fight. That was just one part of his sacrifice. He isnt like Zeref whocan freely choose what to do with this life. Gaius is bound to his oath, sworn to uphold his pledge, and live the rest of eternity performing it. This is the price he pays for his power. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 06:32, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: ...No gods can exist? The notion that gods cannot exist kind of flies in the face of God-Slayer magic. God Slayer Magic kind of implies that "gods" do exist, as its a magic designed to slay them. If they dont then what the hell is God Slayer Magic? Secondly to assert that they can only be learned from a book is.. well lets examine this fallacy. Yes it was shown to have been learned from a book, in one example and that begs the question as to who wrote the book? Who paved the way to understand God Slayer Magic. In that case how did they learn it? Was it a "Eureka!" moment or did they learn it the same way Dragon Slayers learned their magic, from a "God"? If the beings they are supposed to slay do not exist, then by virtue of the argument God Slayer Magic cannot exist. I devised this method ''precisely because Hiro has done little to explain it, if at all, and to an extent make it different from Dragon Slayer Magic. The requirement is that it must be a physical element which the caster must interact with in order to use the magic. I have fulfilled this requirement by instead focusing it on a specific item rather than a specific element. In all cases a foci is used as a lens for the God Slayers magic or god-killing ability, thus no radical change. A God Slayer must use their element to be able to wield the magic, in my version a God Slayer must use their relic to wield their magic. Can you explain this? I've provided a very thorough explanation and at the very least I think I deserve a better explanation than, "sorry dude, its the rules!" especially when they contradict the existence of the very magic on which there is even a debate. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 16:16, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Dear Perchan I have been a member for quite a while and know I am almost at 50 edits. I know I am not quite there yet and I am finishin off my other pages however I would soon like to add a page known as Night Devil slayer magic I have a template ready to go up and would like your permission to make this page/reinstate it once I have reached that point. I must appologise for the time when I originally posted it as I was unaware of the rules regarding the creation of this form of magic. I would also like to ask if later I would be able to create solar god slayer magic however I am not quite at the point where I would be able to make this page effectively. Spell creation Hi I was wondering if I could create this sort of, unique and exclusive Unison Raid. Exclusive as in, only slayers can do it, and it takes 3 different types of slayers to actually use it (Dragon, God and Demon for example). See, the spell works by the three slayers being risen to the peak of their power, and they hover in the air in the formation of a triangle, engulfed by their respective auras. Then thin mists of multicoloured energy pour out and merge between each of the slayers, forming a warping orb in the middle of their triangular formation. The orb then releases a beam which grows to a HUMONGOUS size and does colossal damage upon impact, and when it's over, the energies that merged between the slayers leave them in perfect sync with each other and, ANDDDDD, in their respective Force modes (Dragon Force, God Force, etc). And thats the spell :) Oh, also the spell is known as a forbidden, lost spell; Trinity Slayer Hey Per, when you get the time, give me the basic rundown of S2 of Daybreak; just simplify it. I originally planned on making a Rune Knight, but I need to check with you first. Also, I need to make sure everything is accurate. I know it doesn't start for another two years, but it's better to know anyways. '''Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 19:56, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Oi, Per, I have a question. Can I make a fanonized version of Sting Eucliffe? Oo Here is a list of how I actually can obtain a permission for such, but I don't remember all the questions, really xD (thus, sorry :P) *'First answer' - Rogue Cheney (Copycat) - fully created article. *'Second answer' - Will be done, boss. *'Third answer' - Will be done, boss. 2 *'Fourth answer' - So, as a back-up for Rogue of mine, this Sting will be fully connected to the Rogue of my fanon thought. I mean, after Rogue will go on a separate and lonely training adventure, Sting would train himself too, in order to fulfil his one of the main target - to be a good master of Sabertooth and never be backed on their past way. As now he had a "present" from his friend, Eucliffe trained himself quite hard for three or four months as Rogue was absent for such period of time, while he will also attain some other new powers. Finally, I will make some relationship growth withing Sting, adding a girlfriend to him (secret, who actually it would be). It is a final (by now) idea. Of cource, I will make it in further way, as you got the basics. And yeah, Sting will be a master of Sabertooth. And yeah, I will provide some new stuff for him. That's all by now, thank you and waiting for answers~ [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 20:23, January 27, 2015 (UTC)